Quick-disconnect couplings (abbreviated as “QDCs”) are used to provide fast and easy connection and disconnection of fluid lines. These couplings are also known as quick connects or quick release couplings. Typically quick-disconnect couplings are operated by hand and often are used to replace coupling connections which require tools to assemble and disassemble. Quick-disconnect fluid couplings are used in a wide range of applications where two fluid-carrying components (hoses, pumps, reservoirs, etc.) are required to be connected with one another in a manner so that they may be relatively easily disconnected for service or repair of the related fluid system. Disconnection of the QDC from its mating connector may be necessary when, for example, the involved system requires repair or servicing (such as to replace a defective component or change fluid).
A quick-disconnect coupling (QDC) typically includes a mechanical latching mechanism that holds the coupling in engagement with a mating component until a user manually releases the latching mechanism by some sort of movement such as pressing one or more latches radially inward and/or axially.
In many practical applications of QDCs, limited space around the coupling and mating/related components due to packaging constraints makes it difficult to reach the latching mechanism with the user's hand/fingers in order to manipulate the latch. The accumulation of dirt or other contaminants during use may also “gum up” the latch mechanism, making manual actuation difficult.
It is known to use a general-purpose or special-purpose tool, rather than one's fingers, to actuate the QDC's latch mechanism. For example, a pair of pliers of the proper size may be used to grip the coupling and/or to squeeze inwardly on a latching mechanism. If there is limited space around the coupling, however, it may be difficult or impossible to reach and engage the coupling effectively with pliers or similar tools. Further, the leverage provided by a pliers-type tool increases the likelihood that the user will apply excessive force to a coupling, which may result in a damaged or broken connector (and/or the mating component) requiring the replacement of one or both components and thereby adding to the repair/service time and cost.